Raising Sasuke
by DianneRose2016
Summary: Itachi has been raising Sasuke for seven years now. But when he is ordered to kill his Clan Itachi can't bring himself to leave Sasuke behind. With Kakashi by their side, they leave the night of the Clan's death. Itachi still goes to the Akatsuki while Kakashi stays hidden raising Sasuke as his own while the man that he loves is out there undercover with dangerous criminals.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: This is going to be a love story between Kakashi and Itachi, but with a few twists. In this story Itachi is 13 and Kakashi is 18. Sasuke is still seven, but I needed to make Kakashi a little younger than he should have been at this time so it wouldn't be too weird.**_

 _ **Summary: Itachi has been raising Sasuke for seven years now. But when he is ordered to kill his Clan Itachi can't bring himself to leave Sasuke behind. With Kakashi by their side they leave the night of the Clan's death. Itachi still goes to the Akatsuki while Kakashi stays hidden raising Sasuke as his own while the man that he loves is out there undercover for a dangerous criminal organization**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Prologue

Itachi arrived back into the village after going on an S-Ranked mission. Itachi had been away for two weeks once again, and he was in a hurry to get back home to Sasuke. He hated when he had to leave for so long as that left Sasuke alone at the mercy of the Clan, more specifically his father. Itachi may only be thirteen years old, but he had been raising Sasuke since the moment he was born. For some reason, his parents had no interest in having another son. The moment they found out that it was a boy they didn't want it. They would miss doctor appointments, and his mother stopped taking her prenatal vitamins. She stopped being careful with her health and the health of the baby. As a result, Sasuke was born early and sick with numerous mental and physical problems.

Sasuke was seven years old now and was set to be in the academy in three months thanks to his father. Fugaku didn't want Sasuke at all, but he couldn't let Sasuke not be in the academy, as it would look bad on the Clan. The problem was Sasuke wasn't ready for the academy. He still had some work he had to do so he was up to the same level as the other seven-year-olds in the village. Sasuke was brilliant he just had some development issues with being born premature and sick. His teeth had come in crooked and already starting to rotten from just not having the extra time to develop properly. They all had to be removed and have ceramic implants surgically implanted into his mouth. The problem was it was going to cost him thirty thousand dollars, and Itachi wasn't allowed to use the money he had with the Clan on Sasuke. As a result, Itachi had been working as many missions as he could within the ANBU and outside of it. Each day that went by Sasuke's teeth were getting worse and getting to be painful for him. He already could only eat certain foods because they hurt so badly. He was also getting mouth infections from it that had already gone to his jaw a few times. The doctors were worried about him getting bone cancer because of the infections and the poison that was constantly within Sasuke's mouth and bloodstream from it. Itachi had money from the Clan that he was allowed to use. He had so much a month that he was allowed access to. The problem was he could only use that on basic life supplies for him and Sasuke like food and clothing. Otherwise, his father would take it out on Sasuke.

Itachi knew that Fugaku was abusing Sasuke and had been since Sasuke was just barely over a year old. Itachi would often come home to find Sasuke with bruising on him or a burn. He was never bathed or feed. He was kept in the same dirty clothes. When he wasn't potty trained he would still be in the same dirty diaper for days straight. Itachi felt horrible and like shit every time he had to leave to go on a mission and leave Sasuke there alone. The problem was he had to go and make money so he could support Sasuke and keep him alive. Only because he had to leave, Sasuke was being abused and neglected. As a result, his development was worse than what it could have been because he wasn't getting the attention and care that he needed. Itachi was working with Sasuke on it as much as he could when he was in the village, but it wasn't that simple as his father expected him to handle Clan business and training still. The older Itachi was getting, the less time he was getting to spend with Sasuke who desperately needed it.

Sasuke was seven years old, and he could talk as well as a four-year-old. He couldn't write or read anything just yet, and his fine motor skills were terrible. He had only started to learn how to walk when he was three, and he didn't speak until he was almost five. He wasn't mentally slow or suffered from retardation it was just that he needed more time than an average child would need to develop certain skills. The problem was with Itachi having to be gone for so long and the added abuse Sasuke was further behind than he ever should be. It didn't help that over the past seven years Fugaku had hit Sasuke in the head on purpose causing Sasuke to have bruising, swelling in the brain and even some concussions that went untreated while Itachi was away on a mission. All of that didn't help Sasuke to learn anything, as Itachi would have to wait until the brain injuries were gone to get Sasuke to be able to focus. Itachi was doing the best that he could with what he had to work with. He was going days, sometimes a week without sleep so that he could work more and be there for Sasuke. Currently, Itachi had been going non-stop almost for two weeks while on this mission. He hadn't slept at all in the past week so that he could complete his mission sooner and get home before something horrible happened to Sasuke.

Itachi quickly went and reported into Danzou that the mission was completed and a success before he headed back to the Compound. It was just after nine in the morning, so Itachi was hoping that Sasuke hadn't been up long. He would be able to take a shower and get them both breakfast before he planned on taking Sasuke out to the park to play for a little while today. With his debriefing done Itachi quickly ran on the rooftops to get home. He was very worried about Sasuke as the abuse was getting worse each and every time he left. Itachi was getting exhausted with all of the stress constantly on his shoulders. Itachi was isolated outside of Sasuke. His family was putting up with him because he was the Clan's golden child and future leader. Fugaku was tolerating him raising Sasuke because he believed that Sasuke wouldn't live for very long and eventually Itachi would get over this responsibility to his little brother. As long as he was raising Sasuke no one in the Clan wanted much to do with him. He didn't have any teammates really, only squad members and he was at least five years younger than everyone. The closest person Itachi had as a friend was Kakashi, and that had its own problems. Itachi was attracted to Kakashi, and he knew that Kakashi was attracted to him. Kakashi was eighteen, though, almost nineteen and Itachi was thirteen. It wouldn't be appropriate for them to be together right now. They had had a conversation about it before when the attraction was getting too tense. They had to wait until Itachi was at least sixteen before they could even entertain the idea of being together. Even at sixteen they would have to be careful as Kakashi would be almost twenty-three and even then it wouldn't look so good. But if they kept it quiet it wouldn't be so bad. For now they were just friends, and in reality, Itachi couldn't handle any more than that.

Itachi arrived home and headed inside. He didn't feel his parents in the house, and Itachi was glad for that. He immediately headed up to Sasuke's room and opened the door. He was shocked to find that it was empty. The bed was gone, the dresser, any toy or book that Sasuke had was gone as well. Itachi immediately felt his heart drop down into his stomach. His mind couldn't help but think about the possibility that Sasuke was dead. Had died in the past two weeks that he was away and his parents had just completely acted like he had never existed.

"Sasuke!" Itachi called out as he moved away from where Sasuke's room was to his room and began checking out each room.

Itachi continued to call Sasuke's name as he searched every room, but he didn't find him. He raced down the stairs, and as he got to the basement door it opened, and Sasuke came out. Itachi didn't even register what Sasuke looked like. All he saw was his baby brother, and he went over to him and pulled him into a hug. Sasuke immediately hugged his brother back. Not even sure why Itachi was so worked up.

"Niisan." Sasuke's said as he held onto his brother.

Itachi moved back as he spoke.

"You scared me Ototo. I couldn't find you. Where were you?"

"My room." Sasuke said slowly as he had to think of the right words.

Itachi was now looking at Sasuke, and he could see that once again he was injured. His left eye was black; he had a split lip that was slightly swollen, his hair was filthy and greasy from not being washed in two weeks. He had dirt on his face, arms, legs and hands. He had more bruising on his arms and legs as well as a few cuts. He was in the same clothes that he had worn when he left as well. Where most children at seven will wash their hands if they were dirty or change their clothes; Sasuke's mind just didn't tell him those things. He can wash his hands and change his clothes without a problem he just had to be reminded to do it. It was the same if he was hungry. Instead of going to grab a snack Sasuke's mind would wait until someone asked if he was hungry. His mind wouldn't register to say he was hungry or to simply just grab a snack. So unless Itachi asked or just knew he was hungry, Sasuke wouldn't eat. It's why he was always so thin because his parents never ask if he was hungry. It was only when he was starving and hadn't eaten anything in a few days would Sasuke's mind tell him to grab something to eat and even then it was something small like a piece of fruit. Just enough to survive another few days. Itachi was working with him on it because again it was something that needed time and repetition. Something Sasuke just wasn't getting enough of with Itachi having to be leaving every couple of days for a mission.

"I was in your room it was empty. Did your room get moved?" Itachi asked making sure to keep his tone calm, and his words simple as Sasuke could easily get confused.

Sasuke nodded his head.

"Can you show me where it is?"

Sasuke nodded his head again and turned around. Sasuke went back over to the basement door, and he grabbed onto the railing. He had to take it one step at a time, and Itachi didn't mind. He knew that Sasuke still wasn't as steady on his feet as a normal seven-year-old as he didn't walk until after three. Stairs were still a little difficult for him, so he had to take it one step at a time. Once they were down the stairs Sasuke walked over to where this small crawl space was that used to be used for storage. Sasuke opened it, and he crawled in. Itachi bent down and did the same, and he couldn't believe what he was seeing. There on the floor in the small corner was a thin mattress with no sheet or pillow or blanket. Just a thin mattress on the cold and hard cement floor. In the other corner, there was Sasuke's small pile of clothes and a few books, and that was all. There was no window or any light. The crawl space was so small that Sasuke couldn't even stand up and he could just barely lay flat without touching any of the walls. Itachi could feel the anger rising up inside of him. To think that his little brother had been forced to sleep down here broke his heart.

"Why are you down here and not in your old room?" Itachi asked.

"Sir said I bad. Room now." Sasuke answered.

"You're not bad Ototo. He's the one that is bad. I don't want you sleeping down here so when I am home you will be sleeping with me and when I'm not home once they go to bed I want you in my room okay?"

Sasuke gave a nod.

"Ok. Let's get you cleaned up and changed and then I'll make us some breakfast. I thought we would go out to the park afterward. Okay?"

"Yes pwease." Sasuke said with a small smile, but he didn't show his teeth.

Sasuke had taken a lot of verbal abuse about his teeth from the Clan and Fugaku that now he never smiled and when he did it was always a small one without showing his teeth. Itachi couldn't remember the last time he saw Sasuke give a full smile. Itachi was feeling a little better knowing that he had been able to save up twenty-five thousand dollars in the past three years. He just needs five more grand, and he would be able to get Sasuke the teeth that he desperately needed finally. It would do wonders for his health and self-confidence. Itachi grabbed some clean clothes for Sasuke before they headed back up the stairs and into the bathroom. Itachi got the bath ready, and Sasuke got his dirty clothes off. Itachi could see the bruising on Sasuke's ribs, chest, and back. He could also see every rib and his spine perfectly. Sasuke only got to eat when Itachi was here and again it just wasn't enough.

Once the water was ready, Itachi helped Sasuke to get in. Itachi immediately began to help Sasuke wash his hair while Sasuke washed his body. With Sasuke finally, all clean Sasuke sat there and played for a little bit with his bath toys with Itachi sitting there on the floor watching Sasuke. After thirty minutes the water had gone cold so Itachi got Sasuke out, dried off and Sasuke got dressed in clean clothes. They headed down into the kitchen and Itachi placed Sasuke down on a stool in the kitchen while he began to make pancakes for breakfast with berries. Itachi knew that Sasuke needed healthy food, but at the same time, it was a challenge because Sasuke also needed food to put weight on. Itachi had to try and make it work so that Sasuke was eating healthy food, but also eating food that would put weight on him.

"How mission?" Sasuke asked as he kicked his feet while he sat in the stool.

"It was good, but I hate being gone for so long. Did you do anything fun while I was gone?" Itachi asked, but he already knew the answer, unfortunately.

Sasuke just shook his head sadly, and Itachi knew that even Sasuke knew what was happening to him was wrong.

"I'm sorry Ototo." Itachi said with guilt filling his voice.

"You stay now?" Sasuke asked sadly.

"For a couple of days, I am. We'll have some fun I promise."

"We go outside?" Sasuke asked with hopefulness in his voice.

"Yes, we will. We can go to the park after this and then get some ice cream."

"Pink ice cream?"

"Strawberry and of course you can." Itachi said as he placed a bowl of clean and cut up berries down in front of Sasuke with a fork.

Sasuke immediately picked up the fork and began to eat the berries while Itachi cooked the pancakes. That was one thing about Sasuke that Itachi could always count on, he loved healthy food. Most children liked sweets or sugar, but Sasuke never had the interest in it. The closest thing he got to sugar was maple syrup on his pancakes. Other than that it was just ice cream and that was for his mouth. Ice cream didn't hurt to eat so whenever Itachi could he got Sasuke to eat some or frozen yogurt. Once the pancakes were ready, Itachi cut a couple up on a plate for Sasuke and placed them down in front of him. Itachi grabbed his own and sat down across from Sasuke at the kitchen island.

"What did you do while I was gone Ototo?"

"Wead."

"Could you read any of the words?" Itachi asked as Sasuke had yet to be able to read any of the words.

"No, I member the story from the pictures."

"I'll read to you all the books you want tonight. Maybe we could go and get some new ones." Itachi said feeling terrible that his little brother couldn't even read a simple book yet. He really needed to work on getting Sasuke reading and writing. If he was going to be in the academy in three months, Itachi needed to get Sasuke ready.

"Yes pwease. I like books."

"I know you do. We'll find you a few new ones today, and I can read them to you tonight." Itachi said with a warm smile.

Once they finished eating Itachi did the dishes as he knew his father would not be pleased to know that he had eaten pancakes or cooked for Sasuke. With the kitchen now cleaned Itachi went up to get changed into some simple casual ninja clothes before they both headed out. Itachi held onto Sasuke's hand as they walked through the Compound to reach the park. Itachi had to build Sasuke his own park in the back of the Compound in the forest because Sasuke wasn't allowed to play at the parks within the Compound with the other children. He had taken Sasuke to the outside parks within the village, but the children and parents didn't like Sasuke too much there either. The parents looked at Sasuke with judgemental eyes because of him being developed slower than the other children. And the other children got annoyed that Sasuke couldn't do what they did. So Itachi had built a small park out in the forest on the outskirts of the Compound that Sasuke could just play in alone.

Once they arrived, Sasuke ran off to go to the stairs so he could go down the one slide. Itachi was exhausted from not sleeping in the past week, so he sat down on the grass and watched Sasuke play on the slide. Itachi hated that Sasuke couldn't play at the other parks with the other children. Sasuke didn't get much interaction with children or anyone outside of him. He wanted Sasuke to know what having friends felt like. He wanted Sasuke to be social with other children so he would know how to have relationships later on in life. That was one of the problems Itachi was facing; he didn't have friends, so he didn't know how to be social and have normal relationships. Even if he could be with Kakashi Itachi had no idea how that would even work or what to do.

Itachi was so exhausted from this past week not to mention all the other weeks he spent not sleeping as he took care of Sasuke. He had been doing this for seven years now; ever since he was six years old, he has had to raise a sick child. The stress was slowly killing him and burning him to the ground. Not only did he have to try and survive on these dangerous missions he had to do it knowing that his sweet little brother was being abused and neglected while he was gone. Itachi could feel the tears burning in his eyes, and he fought them back as best as he could, but just one look at Sasuke as he tripped trying to climb the stairs and it was enough for the tears to fall. Sasuke got up easily, but it was the fact that he was seven and he still had trouble walking up and down stairs, because of him. Because he wasn't there enough to teach Sasuke how to do it. To give him the practice that he desperately needed. He was supposed to be taking care of him and raising him and yet he couldn't even teach his brother how to walk up a set of stairs properly.

Itachi was so lost in his pain and misery that he didn't even notice that someone was there with them until he walked out into the park. Itachi looked up and saw Kakashi walking over to him.

The concern was clear on Kakashi's face.

"What's wrong?" Kakashi asked with concern as he approached Itachi.

"Not now Kakashi, please go." Itachi said as he tried to get himself together. He didn't want Kakashi to see him crying. He never cried in front of anyone; it was bad enough that Sasuke could see him, he didn't want Kakashi to as well.

Kakashi wasn't having it, though. He spoke as he sat down next to Itachi.

"I'm not leaving you like this. What happened? You never get emotional; it's one of the frustrating things about you." Kakashi said lightly with a smile.

They have had many conversations in the past about Itachi needing to be acting his own age and show his emotions. That he couldn't always be a ninja, he had to be an individual too. The problem was with raising Sasuke Itachi couldn't act his age. He had to be the adult all the time, and normally he could handle it, but after seven years of never having a break and not sleeping in the past week, he was finally breaking. Itachi tried to stop the tears, but it just wasn't happening.

"It's nothing I'm fine. I'm just tired. You can go I'm fine."

"I'm not leaving you like this. You've been tired before, so something is obviously more wrong than not sleeping last night. Did something bad happen on your mission?" Kakashi asked looking to discover what made Itachi cry like this.

"No, it was simple and a success."

Kakashi looked over at Sasuke, and he could see the injuries to the little boy. Kakashi had never really met Sasuke before. He knew that Itachi had a little brother from Itachi saying he had to be home for Sasuke or about how he built this special park for him. Other than that Kakashi didn't know anything about Sasuke.

"Does it have to do with the injuries on Sasuke? Did something happen while you were gone?"

Kakashi knew that Itachi loved his brother dearly, more so than anyone else in his family. He was the only reason Kakashi could think of that could make Itachi this emotional.

"Look I'm fine okay. Please just go." Itachi said not looking to burden Kakashi with his own problems.

"I'm not going Itachi. You're not okay. This is not what okay looks like. Your brother is injured, and you're sitting here crying, something you have never done before. Something serious is going on, and I'm not about to leave you here alone to deal with it. I care about you too much to do that. Let me in Itachi please." Kakashi said calmly.

Kakashi wasn't going to pretend that he didn't care for Itachi. He knew they couldn't do anything with Itachi being too young, but that didn't magically make his feelings disappear. Kakashi still couldn't understand why he cared for Itachi like he did, but Kakashi wasn't one to ponder things like that. There was something about Itachi that just felt like Kakashi had known him for years when they first met. Itachi felt it too and after a while and it didn't go away they had to talk about it, and they decided that they would be friends until Itachi was old enough. Some days it was hard, because Kakashi really wanted to hold Itachi or kiss him, but he knew that he couldn't. It also scared Kakashi at times as well, because Kakashi would do anything for Itachi, all he had to do was ask. Kakashi also knew that Itachi would do anything for him as well. It was why they never asked each other for something extremely difficult that would put the other in a hard position. It was a silent agreement between them that they both respected.

"It's not that simple of a story." Itachi said as he wiped the tears from his cheeks as he fought to control himself.

"I don't have a mission anytime soon. I'm stuck on mandatory vacation since I have too many vacation days saved up. I'm stuck in the village for two weeks. So I got all the time in the world to hear a complicated story." Kakashi said calmly with patience in his voice.

"I don't even know where to begin." Itachi admitted softly.

"The beginning is always a good place to start."

"That would be seven years ago now." Itachi said as he looked at Sasuke playing.

"You were six seven years ago." Kakashi said not sure what could have happened when Itachi was that young.

"The day Sasuke was born."

"I'm not understanding."

"They didn't want him. The second they found out that they were having another boy they didn't want him. Father saw no need to have another son when he already had one. Mother wanted a daughter to take under her wing and teach. They didn't want another son. They tried a few times to end the pregnancy, but nothing ever stuck. Then he was born premature and sick. They still didn't want him. They didn't name him; they didn't hold him. They didn't even go and speak to the doctor about him. From the moment he was born it was all on me. They were going to get rid of him, let him be someone else's problem. They had a plan to give him away to some man in another village. He needed help on his farm, and he was planning on using Sasuke basically as labour once he was old enough to walk. But he was born sick and premature, so that fell through. They were going to find someone else, but I told my parents if they did that then I would leave, and they would never find me again. So they finally let me keep him like he was a puppy that followed me home one day." Itachi said with hurt in his voice. The first time Kakashi had ever heard any form of emotion in Itachi.

"Please don't tell me that you have been raising him for seven years. That you have been raising a child since you were six." Kakashi said with dread in his voice.

"No one else was going to do it. They all treated him like he was nothing, lower than dirt, especially when they found out the problems he was going to have. I named him. I spent two months sitting next to him while he was in an incubator fighting to stay alive. I took him to all of the doctor appointments. He slept in my room until he was two before I finally put him in his own room next to mine. My father won't pay for anything, and he won't allow me to use my part of the Clan's money on him. I can only use it on things that could be for me like food or clothing. All of the hospital bills had to come from the money I made from missions."

"Ok, you said he was born sick, sick with what?" Kakashi asked trying to get all of the information.

"He's not mentally disabled or physically handicap in any way, but he does develop slowly. He's seven, but he talks as well as a four-year-old. He just learned how to walk when he was three. He still has trouble walking up and down stairs. He doesn't know how to write or to read. His fine motor skills are very behind. He still can't hold a spoon or a fork properly. Even something as simple as recognizing that he's hungry his mind doesn't tell him that it's okay to ask for something to eat or to grab a snack. His mind won't tell him that until it's been a few days since he's eaten anything. Same with washing his hands or changing his clothes. He can do it, but he has to be reminded to do it currently."

"Will he always be like that?"

"No, and that's the problem. He needs someone there to teach him these things and have patience with him and repetition. With the right time and care, he will be like every other child. He's intelligent, all of the doctors say he has a genius level IQ and that in itself causes him some frustration because he knows something isn't right. He gets frustrated when he can't say what he is thinking. The problem is I don't have the time to be there for him every day and help him. I have to work to be able to feed him and to keep him. My father made it very clear that if my missions decreased or I start failing them that he would get rid of Sasuke by any means while I'm gone. I had to leave him when he was just six months old to go out on missions. I haven't been able to give him the time that he needs with me so I can teach him everything that he needs help with."

"What happens when you are gone on missions then? Who looks after him?" Kakashi asked with concern.

"No one. Until he was fifteen months, my mother would feed him just to stop him from crying. After that, she would just leave him alone. Father started to abuse him when he was eighteen months. I would come back from missions, and he would have bruising on him. He would be in the same clothes that he was in when I left days or weeks earlier. He would still be in the same diaper when he wasn't potty trained. He hadn't eaten anything. He would be sick, so sick. He's gotten bruising in his brain, bleeding in his brain and swelling. He's gotten concussions and even a skull fracture all from Father hurting him. The brain injuries would push back his development, and I would have to wait until they were healed before I could work on him with it again. His teeth are all damaged and rotting from not being developed properly before he was born. They cause infections in his mouth and has gone to his jaw bone a couple of times now while I was away. The doctor needs to remove all of his teeth and surgically implant ceramic teeth into his mouth. They hurt him all the time. He can only eat certain food because anything hard hurts his mouth and he can't chew. He doesn't smile because children and people in the Clan has given him so much verbal abuse about them that he doesn't smile. I've been saving up for the surgery, but its thirty thousand dollars and I can't use the Clan money for it. The doctors are worried though because there is just poison going into his bloodstream and into his jaw bone that he's at risk of getting cancer. I have twenty-five grand saved up I just have to finish saving the remaining five, and then he can get the surgery he needs. A few more months." Itachi said, and Kakashi could hear the stress all throughout his voice.

"Your father gave him those bruises now I'm assuming." Kakashi said with a tightness in his voice.

"I came back home this morning to find him covered in them. Father also moved him down into this small little crawl space in the basement. There's no window or light. He can't even stand up fully it's so small. All he has is this thin mattress on the floor and a few clothes and books. Everything else that I had in his room is gone. I've been gone for two weeks, and he hadn't had any food or took a bath or even changed his clothes. He needs help, and I'm trying my best to make it work. But seeing him stumbling while he is going up the stairs to play and still struggling after everything covered in bruises. I haven't even slept all week so that I could push myself to get back sooner and it's like it doesn't matter. Even after everything I am trying to do he's no better. I'm still failing him." A few more tears came down Itachi's cheeks, and he wiped them away.

"Itachi." Kakashi started, but Itachi cut him off.

"I'm fine. I'm just tired today that's all. I'm fine."

"You're not fine and how could you be? You've been raising a sick child since you were six years old. A child yourself. Why didn't you ever tell me? I would have understood. I would have helped you. I could have been looking after Sasuke while you were out on missions. I wouldn't have held this against you Itachi." Kakashi said gently.

"It's not your burden to have to carry Kakashi. He's my little brother. I love him. No matter how tired I am, I love him. He's mine."

"I know you love him. But you don't have to do this alone Itachi. I know you don't have any friends and you're not close to your family. Now it all makes sense why that is. But, you're not alone. I'm here for you. This isn't a burden to me. He's a seven-year-old little boy being abused and struggling with health problems. That's not something I can ignore or walk away from. Especially with him being your brother. I would do anything for you Itachi. You know that."

"I know you would. And I would for you. That doesn't mean you should have to deal with this mess."

"Have to, no, want to, yes. I'm here for you no matter what it might be or how messy it might get. I'm here for you. That includes your little brother. I don't want you hiding something this serious from me Itachi. Please don't."

"I'm sorry. I'm not good with this type of situation. I'm not good with socialness." Itachi said as he looked at Kakashi.

Kakashi went and wiped a tear off from Itachi's cheek as he spoke with love in his voice. "I know you're not, but that's okay it makes you, you. Now about his teeth, when was the last time a dentist looked at them?"

"Six weeks ago. They hurt him all the time. He can only eat certain foods that are soft enough. The problem is he doesn't eat unless I'm home. My parents won't cook for him or remind him to eat. He's so thin you can see his ribs and spine perfectly. I have to try and feed him healthy foods that won't hurt teeth, but also give him enough calories to try and fatten him up. He only weighs fifty pounds. The doctor is worried about his heart with him being so thin. I have to fix his teeth so he can go back to eating properly and if I could just get him to understand that he can eat when he's hungry even when I'm not there. I would take time off, but Father won't let me." Itachi said sounding beyond stressed out. Something that should never happen to a thirteen-year-old.

"One problem at a time. You said you have twenty-five grand saved up?"

"Yes. I'm hoping within the next three months I can get the rest and he can have the surgery."

"We're going to do that today. We'll go to the dentist and get it scheduled. I'm going to give you the remaining amount and don't even start." Kakashi said as he saw Itachi ready to protest it. "This is serious. He needs to have teeth not only to eat but for his health. He can't keep having infections in his mouth and jaw. I'm going to help you with this so accept it. After he's done playing we are going to schedule it and pay the bill. You're not doing this alone anymore. I'm not going to let you."

"This isn't your problem. He's my responsibility Kakashi. I will not burden anyone with him. He deserves better than that." Itachi said sadly, but with strength in his voice.

"You are not making him a burden on me. Neither one of you would ever be a burden to me. I know he's your responsibility, but that doesn't mean he can't be mine as well. I care about you; you know that. He's your brother; you love him. That makes me love him too. You're not alone in this, not any more. Please don't force yourself to be. Let me help you, let me help Sasuke." Kakashi said gently.

Itachi let out a sigh and rubbed his hands over his face for a second. He was exhausted. He was depressed. He was lonely. But mostly he felt useless and hopeless; that this situation with Sasuke was never going to get better. That he couldn't give Sasuke what he desperately needed, but he couldn't do it on his own, Kakashi was right about that. Itachi knew that a long time ago, but he didn't have anyone to be there for him or for Sasuke. He's gotten so used to having to do everything on his own that asking someone for help or accepting it didn't even cross his mind. Now here Kakashi was offering to help him with Sasuke. Offering to cover the remaining five grand so Sasuke could get his teeth fixed. Itachi couldn't deny Sasuke that. He couldn't deny him the right to be healthy and not have infections in his mouth and jaw anymore.

"Are you sure about this?" Itachi asked as he looked Kakashi right in the eye.

"I wouldn't have offered if I wasn't." Kakashi said sincerely.

"Thank-you Kibo." Itachi said with a genuine small smile.

"Always Ai." Kakashi smiled back. "Now, let's go play."

Kakashi got up and held his hand out to Itachi with a hidden smile. Itachi couldn't help but smile back and put his and into Kakashi's. Together they went over to Sasuke who had just come down the slide.

"Little brother, this is my friend Kakashi." Itachi said as he bent down in front of Sasuke.

"Hello, Sasuke. It's nice to meet you finally." Kakashi said warmly.

"Friend?" Sasuke asked Itachi.

"Yes, he is my friend. I go on missions with him as well." Itachi answered.

"I no have friends." Sasuke said sadly.

Kakashi bent down to Sasuke's level as he spoke. "Hey, now you have a friend. I'm your friend too. And if you ever need me or see me in the street you can always come up to me."

"Weally?" Sasuke asked with slight hope to his voice.

"Really Sasuke. Now it's been a long time since I've played. Think you can show me how?"

"Can I?" Sasuke asked Itachi with a smile, but still not showing his teeth.

"Of course. We can only play for a little while longer. There's something important we need to do soon. Ok?"

"We come later?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, we can Ototo."

"Come Ashi." Sasuke said to Kakashi as he went over to the stairs.

"Right behind you Sas-Kun." Kakashi said with a warm smile as him, and Itachi both followed Sasuke.

The three of them played on the climber for a good hour before Itachi told Sasuke they had to get going. Sasuke was happy that he got to play with someone other than Itachi, but also sad that he couldn't keep playing. He had been kept inside for so long he didn't want to leave just yet. He did remember that Itachi said they could come back, later on, tonight and that made it easier to leave. Sasuke didn't know where they were going, but he was happy to see that Kakashi was still with them. Itachi gave Sasuke a piggy back ride like he normally did when they had to walk a little bit into the village. Sasuke didn't have much endurance for a long walk. He could normally only go so far, especially after playing for so long. When they arrived at the dentist office, Sasuke immediately felt slightly afraid. Every time he had come here that he could remember it always hurt his mouth. His mouth was hurting enough right now he didn't want it to hurt even worse. Itachi could feel his brother tensing up on his back.

"It's okay little brother. They won't hurt you I promise." Itachi tried to soothe his brother's fear.

When they walked in, they immediately went over to the receptionist. Itachi placed Sasuke down on the ground and nodded his head in the direction of the toys. Sasuke gave a small smile and headed over to play with the few toys there.

"Hello Itachi, how can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"I'd like to schedule that surgery for Sasuke and pay for it."

"Oh good. Well, you are in luck because we don't have anyone for the next four hours. We had someone cancel on us. Dr. Yurri can take Sasuke in right now." The receptionist said with a warm smile.

"I don't know if now is the right time." Itachi said not looking to put Kakashi out or make him wait while Sasuke was in surgery for three hours.

"There's no better time than the present. You might as well have his teeth fixed while there's an opening Itachi. We can wait here." Kakashi said already knowing what Itachi was thinking.

"It will take roughly three hours, but then afterward he'll be perfectly fine. He won't feel any pain afterward or during." The receptionist added.

Itachi looked over at Sasuke and could see that his mouth was hurting him. Itachi knew he couldn't make Sasuke wait until another day where he could prepare him better for it. Kakashi was right it was better to do it now.

"Now would be perfect. Thank-you."

"It's no problem at all. I will let Dr. Yurri know, and then I will create you an invoice that needs to be paid within seven days."

"Thank-you." Itachi said.

"Just give us a few minutes to set up, and then I'll bring Sasuke back there. You can come back with him until he is asleep, but then you'll need to come back here and wait."

Itachi just gave a nod, and the receptionist got up and went down the hallway. Itachi went over to Sasuke, and he bent down in front of him.

"Ototo, there's something I need to tell you."

Sasuke looked up as he spoke. "Niisan?"

"We're going to get your teeth fixed today so that they won't hurt you anymore."

"How?" Sasuke asked confused.

"The dentist is going to put you to sleep, and while you are sleeping, he is going to fix your teeth and make it so that they won't hurt. When you wake up from your nap, you'll be all better. You won't have to worry about them hurting ever again."

"I eat ice cream?" Sasuke asked, and both Itachi and Kakashi couldn't help the smile. It was a typical reaction from a young child. Especially one that had gone without ice cream for a few years.

"Yes, you can little brother. After some lunch though first ok?"

"K" Sasuke easily accepted as he knew he would be getting ice cream at some point today.

"I'll be able to go in with you, but once you are asleep, I'll have to wait out here. You don't have to be scared though because I will be right here for when you wake up and then you can show me your new beautiful smile."

"Pwomise?"

"Promise little brother."

Itachi went and picked Sasuke up as he stood up so Sasuke could wrap his arms around Itachi's neck for a hug.

"I'll be here too. I can't wait to see it Sas-Kun." Kakashi said with a warm smile even though Sasuke couldn't see it.

Sasuke just gave a nod and when the receptionist came back out Itachi took Sasuke into the room. Itachi stayed while they put Sasuke to sleep, but then he had to leave while they did the small operation on him. Itachi went back out into the waiting room to see that Kakashi was sitting down on a chair with his favourite book out. Itachi went over and sat down beside him.

"You don't have to stay Kakashi. You must have a million things to take care of today."

"None that are important Itachi. This is exactly where I wish to be. He's going to be three hours at least, why don't you lean back and close your eyes. You've been up for far too many nights now. Take a quick power nap before you fall over." Kakashi said as he opened his book.

Itachi was going to argue, but Kakashi was right. He was exhausted and at the end of his limit. Itachi slid down his chair and placed his head against Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi didn't even question it; this hadn't been the first time one had slept against the other. Kakashi simply began reading his book while he waited for Sasuke to be finished.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was three hours later when Kakashi nudge Itachi who was sound asleep on his shoulders still. Kakashi didn't know exactly when Sasuke would be awake, but the receptionist had come out to give Kakashi a nod letting him know that Dr. Yurri had finished. Itachi instantly was awake as his body was trained to be on point every second of the day.

"It's okay Ai. Your brother is done, he should be out soon." Kakashi said gently to Itachi.

Itachi rubbed his eyes to try and wake himself up. He knew shortly he would be more awake, it was always like this at first when he barely got any sleep. It would just take him a little bit to wake up fully and get his mind back on track. "Did they say anything?"

"No just gave me the nod, but I am sure it was all a success or they would have said something."

Itachi gave a nod as he stretched out his sore muscles. He desperately needed a massage and a hot shower to relax his muscles after this mission. Not even ten minutes later Sasuke came running out to Itachi and Kakashi the huge smile did not go unnoticed by either of them.

"Ani, Ani, look." Sasuke said as he gave Itachi a big smile to show off his new healthy white teeth.

"They look beautiful Ototo. I'm so proud of you. How do they feel? Any pain?"

"No, hurt Ani. We get ice cream now?" Sasuke asked with a brightness to his eyes that Itachi couldn't even remember the last time he saw.

"After lunch yes. Just give me a moment, and we can go." Itachi gave Sasuke a warm hug before heading over to collect the invoice.

"I have to say Sas-Kun they look amazing. I'm very happy for you and happy that you no longer have to worry about pain in your mouth." Kakashi said with a warm smile.

"Tanks Ashi." Sasuke said with a shy smile, and it was painfully obvious to Kakashi that Sasuke wasn't used to affection from someone that wasn't his brother.

Kakashi ruffled Sasuke's hair before he picked up Sasuke and walked over to Itachi. Sasuke gave a small giggle at being picked up, and Itachi couldn't help the warmness that spread through him at the sight of the two of them. It felt so good to see that Sasuke was able to be with someone other than himself. Maybe now he wouldn't have to worry as much when he went away for missions. The three of them headed out of the dentist's office to grab some lunch. It was a slightly late lunch, but Itachi knew Sasuke hadn't been eating much since he had left for his mission two weeks ago. Itachi allowed Sasuke to order anything he wanted because now he could finally eat it. He was surprised that Sasuke wanted tomato soup and half of a grilled cheese sandwich. It was Sasuke's favorite food, but at the same time, it also made sense to Itachi that Sasuke might be a little apprehensive about his new teeth. Itachi figured after getting some ice cream into him that little fear would be long gone.

They spent the next few hours together having lunch, going to the bookstore to pick up a few new books for Itachi to read to Sasuke and then getting some ice cream. When it was almost time for dinner, Itachi and Sasuke said goodbye to Kakashi and headed back to their house. Itachi was not looking forward to seeing either of his parents, but especially his father. He was beyond furious with him for the treatment he had put Sasuke through. When they arrived, Itachi immediately had Sasuke go and put the new books away in Itachi's room where they normally kept them hidden. Itachi then went into the kitchen to begin making some dinner. Itachi would have loved to only cook for him and Sasuke, but he knew that would upset his parents, especially his father. They would then in return take that anger out on Sasuke. It wasn't worth the risk. Itachi was making dinner when his father came down from his office. Itachi didn't even acknowledge that his father was even in the room. He was too furious and too exhausted to deal with it. He just wanted to make some dinner and then go curl up in his bed with Sasuke reading some new books. He also wanted to try and get Sasuke to read the simpler words. Sasuke wanted so desperately to read, and Itachi was hoping he would be able to teach him while he had the next couple of days off.

Fugaku walked over to Itachi and gave him a stern look; it was a look that Itachi had gotten more than used to over the past seven years. At first, it used to bother him, but now it just reminded Itachi of how cold his father truly was.

"Where have you been? You've been within the village since early this morning." Fugaku demanded.

"Where I go is none of your business." Itachi said in a deadly tone. Fugaku may be his father, but even Fugaku knew that he was no match for Itachi. Itachi was the Clan's most powerful ninja; no one stood a chance against him.

"It is if it involves that worthless piece of garbage." Fugaku demanded, not even aware of how close to snapping Itachi was.

"His name is Sasuke, and if you ever say anything to me about him again, I'll slit your throat. He is going back to his room, the room I gave him and if you have a problem with that then we will leave, and you will never find us again. I don't want to come back to see a single mark on him again, or it will be your blood that is spilled." Itachi said in a deadly tone before he turned and went it get Sasuke as dinner would be ready. Fugaku knew better than to say anything to Itachi when he was in this type of mood. He simply went out back to work on some training. He was confident that his son would come around.

After dinner was finished and the dishes had been washed. Itachi and Sasuke curled up in Itachi's bed to read his new books. Itachi had just finished the first one when Sasuke was already sound asleep next to him. Itachi gave his sleeping brother a warm smile before he turned off the bedside lamp and laid down himself. It was the first night in two weeks that Itachi had been able to go to sleep knowing that his little brother was safe and looked after.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It had been two days since Kakashi had seen Itachi and Sasuke. Kakashi still couldn't believe how much Itachi had been dealing with for the past seven years of his life. He had been raising a sick child since he was six years old. It was never supposed to be happening in their village. They were supposed to be better than the other villages that allowed children to raise a child. Kakashi couldn't even believe how no one in the Clan would help him. He knew that Fugaku was a tough leader, but still, it was two children trying to make it on their own. Itachi couldn't do it on his own. He could only do so much for Sasuke. Someone else needed to be there with Sasuke while Itachi was away on missions. Kakashi never even thought about children. He never expected he would live long enough for that and that idea certainly went out the window when he discovered he was very much attracted to Itachi. Now Kakashi didn't know what it meant for them. Yes, Sasuke was Itachi's brother, but he was very much like a son to him, and that would make Kakashi sort of like a step-parent to Sasuke in a sense. It was all very confusing for Kakashi. All he knew was that he couldn't let Itachi deal with this on his own. He refused to let him.

It was ten that night when a knock came to his door. Kakashi wasn't expecting anyone, so he figured it had to be someone to deliver him a new mission. Kakashi was off for two weeks, but that didn't mean that missions didn't come up that he needed to be on immediately. Kakashi opened the door and was shocked to see Itachi there holding a sleeping Sasuke in his arms. Kakashi immediately knew something was wrong. The look in Itachi's eyes was more than proof enough. Kakashi moved back to allow Itachi to enter and he kept his voice soft so he wouldn't wake up Sasuke.

"Put him down on my bed."

Kakashi closed the door as Itachi made his way through the home. He knew where everything was easily enough. Itachi had been here before. Had dreamt of being in this very bed with Kakashi one day when he was old enough for the both of them. Itachi placed Sasuke down on the bed and put the blanket over him to keep him warm. Sasuke always got so cold so quickly with his body weight. Itachi then closed the door and made his way back out into the living room to see Kakashi's patient eyes. Kakashi had removed his forehead protector and mask. They had no secrets between them, at least now that Kakashi knew the whole story about Sasuke. Itachi was about to share some heavy information with Kakashi, and he was torn. He didn't know if he should tell Kakashi or not because he didn't know what Kakashi would say or do. Itachi had no choice in this matter. He had to complete the new mission given to him. He was terrified though that Kakashi would hate him and want nothing to do with him anymore. Itachi was already about to lose Sasuke, the only person he's ever cared about or loved. He wouldn't be able to handle it if Kakashi hated him.

Kakashi picked up on Itachi's distress, and he instantly feared the worst. He went over to Itachi and placed his hands on Itachi's shoulders.

"What is it Ai. What's happened to give you this much heartache?" Kakashi kept his voice gentle, but Itachi could hear the fear in it.

"You're going to hate me, Kibo. There's no forgiveness for this." Itachi said softly back, and Kakashi could hear just how afraid and in pain he was.

"Come sit down tell me what happened. I could never hate you Ai."

Kakashi guided Itachi over to the couch, and they both sat down. Kakashi placed his hand in Itachi's and just waited for when Itachi was ready to talk. After a moment and several deep calming breaths later Itachi spoke.

"After I put Sasuke to bed tonight I received a letter to meet the Council and the Third in the Council Chambers. They had a new mission for me. For the past few months, I've been spying on the Clan for them and on them for the Clan."

"Spying? For what purpose?" Kakashi asked, and he couldn't even begin to imagine how hard that must have been on Itachi.

"The Clan wasn't a Coup. They want to take back what was taken from them by war. The Council and the Third wanted me to spy on them so they would be prepared should something happen. They were right not to trust the Clan. Tonight they gave me new ones once it became clear that the hostility within the Clan towards the village was not getting better, it was getting worse. They've ordered me to kill them, every single one." Itachi said with hurt in his voice. They were his family, like them or not; they were his blood. It wouldn't be easy to do, especially to a thirteen-year-old.

"They ordered genocide? Itachi you can't kill them. You can't kill your whole family. That's too much to put on one person. That's too much to ask for anyone. There must be some way to keep the women and children alive."

"That was what I argued, but they fear for a new generation looking to seek revenge for their lost family. They want me to kill Sasuke too." This time a tear did go down Itachi's cheek.

"No." Kakashi whispered in disbelief.

"I'm supposed to have it finished for tomorrow night. No survivors. Afterward, I'm to leave and go spy for the Akatsuki Organization. The Council and the Third feel they are going to be a great threat to this world one day and they need someone on the inside. The massacre would give me that into the organization. Apparently, there's already been whispers about me and their desire to have my eye abilities within them. If I don't kill everyone they will make sure no one survives and if I refuse they will have someone else do it, and Sasuke will still die. I don't know what to do Kibo. I can't kill him, but I can't leave him behind to be killed by someone else. I can't take him with me either. He can't grow up surrounded by deadly criminals."

"What if you ran? You both go tonight and leave the village." Kakashi offered trying to think up of a solution.

"The Clan and the Village will constantly hunt me down. They won't stop until they find me and the village will kill Sasuke and me. The Clan will kill Sasuke. I have to do this; I need to find a way to keep Sasuke alive. Somehow." Itachi said desperately trying to solve this solution.

Kakashi was silent for a moment as an idea came to him. He needed the moment to see if he would truly be able to do this. It was not something he ever would have thought he would be doing and it's not something he would do just for anyone. But Itachi wasn't anyone. Kakashi loved him, and he wanted to be there for Itachi. Kakashi knew Itachi felt the same. They were just waiting for when Itachi would be old enough for them to both be sure it was what he wants. They would do anything for each other and Kakashi knew he would do this whether Itachi asked or not.

"Then you kill him." Kakashi started, but Itachi cut him off before he could explain.

"I can't do it. I can't."

"Let me explain Ai. You make it look like you killed him. Burn your family home down at the end, so the bodies will never be discovered. As far as anyone will know Sasuke died that night in the fire."

"But then what?"

"Tomorrow pack a bag for Sasuke and come over here with it and Sasuke an hour before you are set for the mission. You leave, and Sasuke will stay with me. I will take him and meet you somewhere, at a house that we can hide in. While you are on this mission, I will have Sasuke and raise him in secret. We cover our identities and live in a small town where no one would ever expect us to be. I can raise Sasuke and give him all the help he needs. We can be a father and son. When you have the time, you can come to us, and you can still be in his life. This way Sasuke gets to live and you know he's being taken care of."

"I can't ask that of you. You'll be an exile. They'll assume that you helped me with the massacre. I can't ask that of you." Itachi said shocked that Kakashi would even suggest such a thing.

"You're not asking me. I'm offering. He doesn't deserve to die. Most of them don't, and I don't even know how I feel about the village I have risked my life to protect committing genocide. But I do know that little boy has been hurt enough. He doesn't deserve this. Even if you did keep him alive, threaten the Council and the Third. He'll still grow up all alone. He needs someone to be there for him. He needs to know that you still care. You need that too. My way lets you both have what you need, and you know he will be looked after. I can help him grow and learn. I can train him, so he is ready to protect himself should he have to. I know it won't be easy on any of us, but at least we'll be together."

"You're serious about this." Itachi stated, and it was clear he had not expected any of this.

"I am. You have no choice, but to do this for the Village. But you don't have to do it alone. Let me worry about Sasuke, and you can worry about staying alive within that organization. Do you even know how long you could be on mission?"

"No. Just until they are destroyed, and their plan is made clear. It won't be fast. Realistically, I think they are expecting me to die before the end of it and with my death, their secret will be safe. Genocide needs no survivors."

"You won't die. I won't let you. We do this together, all three of us. Pack whatever he might need, and tomorrow night I will meet you somewhere."

"There's an Uchiha safe house about five hours North of here. It will work temporarily, a few days at most. No one knows about it outside of the Clan, but it won't take them long to discover it. The Council will have to send ANBU after me. They open themselves up to questions if not. You'll need to find a new place after that. I'll be able to find you through Sasuke's chakra. When I can, I'll come to you both."

"I'll find us a place that will work. In a small village where ninja never go."

"Are you sure about this? This isn't why I came here tonight. I do not want to destroy your life. You love this village. This is your home. You would be choosing to be an exile. You may never be able to come back here." Itachi said with hurt and worry in his voice.

"You are not asking me to do any of this. I am offering. You are my home. You are who I love. I would do anything for you as you would to me. We will do this together my Ai. And when it is over we can decide on what to do next. For now, we take it one step at a time and then one day at a time."

"I love you too Kibo."

Kakashi pulled Itachi into a hug, and he held onto him like their very lives depended on it. This was a lot for either of them to handle, but together they would take on this challenge and see to it that they all survived.

"Stay tonight." Kakashi whispered.

Itachi looked up at him and just gave a nod. Kakashi couldn't help himself. He had to lean down and gently place a kiss to Itachi's lips. It was the first time they had ever kissed, and it was the first one Itachi had ever experienced. In that moment, though, they both felt like their world was complete. That with each other they could take on anything. Kakashi only allowed the kiss to continue for a moment. He knew that if he stayed any longer his control would diminish and he did not want to put that type of pressure on Itachi. Not with everything else that was about to go on. They would still wait it out until he was old enough; until he was ready for that type of relationship.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't resist." Kakashi immediately said as he pulled back.

"It's okay. I'm glad you did."

Kakashi kissed the side of Itachi's head and together they both laid down on the couch, and Kakashi covered them up with a throw that he had. Itachi curled up on Kakashi's chest, and together they fell asleep safely in each other's loving arms with Sasuke sound asleep on the bed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was five o'clock the next day when Itachi had returned to Kakashi's with Sasuke's bag. They had been woken up just after seven that morning by Sasuke. Itachi and Kakashi had slept the whole night on the couch curled up in each other's arms. Itachi believed that it had been the best sleep he had ever gotten in his whole life. Itachi never had the need to feel safe. He was always able to protect himself and keep himself safe. Yet being in Kakashi's arms made him feel safe. Itachi found himself wanting to feel like that again. He had no idea how amazing it could feel to have someone provide him safety. They had all spent the day together in Kakashi's home just allowing themselves to be there together as a family. Tonight everything would change, but just for one day, they were able to be a family and have a normal day. They made breakfast and lunch together, they read to Sasuke and took him the park. It was a normal day for a normal family. Tonight everything was going to change, and Itachi had no idea how they were all going to survive it. There was no telling how long Itachi would need to be out on this mission. Anything could happen to any of them, and Itachi found that the more the thought about it, the more it felt like he couldn't breathe. Itachi knew he just had to get through the next week and after that, he would adjust to the difference and the new routine. He just needed to survive the next week.

Itachi handed Kakashi Sasuke's bag, and Kakashi went and placed it down next to his own. Kakashi had made sure he packed only the things he absolutely needed and didn't want to leave behind. They would need to travel fast, and Kakashi would also need to carry Sasuke with him as he was too young to be walking that far. Kakashi figured that he could have his two large hounds carry the bags for him.

"Did anyone see you?" Kakashi asked even though he already knew the answer, but felt like he had to ask.

"No. No one was home. I'll have to leave once it's dark. You need to leave soon I want to make sure you both are nowhere near the village when I do this."

"I was planning on leaving soon. I can take one of the hidden tunnels out of the village, so no one sees us."

"Good." Itachi looked over at Sasuke who was playing with Pakun. "What do I tell him?"

"That the three of us are going to live in a new place. That there will be times where you can't be there, but you will always be there with him no matter what. He's not going to understand anything else right now, even if he was a normal seven-year-old. Children don't understand something like this. The important part is making sure he knows he won't be alone."

Itachi gave a nod before he went over to Sasuke. He bent down and put Sasuke in his lap. Kakashi whistled, and Pakun headed back over to him knowing that Itachi needed some time alone. Kakashi and Pakun headed to his bedroom to double check that he had everything.

"Ototo, there's something that I need to speak to you about."

"Ani?" Sasuke asked looking at Itachi.

"In a few minutes, you and Kakashi are going to go on a trip together."

"You too?"

"I will be joining you later. There is something I need to do first. You and Kakashi are going to go through some hidden tunnels out of the village and to a new place. I'll meet you there."

"We live with Ashi?"

"We will be living with Kakashi, but most of the time it will be just you and Kakashi. I have a mission I need to go on, so I always won't be there for you. Kakashi will stay with you though; you'll never be alone."

"You have to go?" Sasuke asked sadly at the thought of his brother not being there every day.

"I do, but I will be by every chance that I can. Kakashi will be there with you, though. He said he's going to teach you so many things like reading and writing. He can also train you as a ninja if you want." Itachi said trying to get Sasuke to see the bright side of this situation.

"Weally?"

"Yes, Ototo. I know things will be different and confusing at times for you. But always remember that I love you, and I will always come back for you. Can you be brave for me and go with Kakashi?"

"Ok Ani, for you."

"That's my sweet little brother. I will see you tonight, and if you are sleeping by the time I arrive, I will make sure I wake you up."

"Pwomise?"

"Promise." Itachi gave Sasuke a hug that Sasuke easily returned.

Itachi held onto Sasuke for a few moments as he didn't want to ever let go. If he let go then, Sasuke would leave with Kakashi, and it would become that much closer to Itachi having to kill his whole family. He didn't have any love for them, especially his parents, but that didn't mean he wanted to commit mass murder against his own blood. Tonight was going to destroy part of him, and Itachi had no choice, but to go through it and hope for the best in the end for Sasuke. After a few minutes, Kakashi came back into the living room. Itachi could tell by the look on Kakashi's face that it was time for them to get going. Itachi kissed Sasuke's head before he spoke.

"Ok Ototo, it's time for you to get ready to head out."

"Ok Ani." Sasuke got up and went over to get his shoes.

Itachi got up, and Kakashi pulled him into a hug. Itachi easily hugged him back and just allowed himself to feel that moment of safety once again before he would have to go so long without it. Once Sasuke had his shoes on Itachi pulled back, and Kakashi kissed his forehead.

"I'll protect him with my life." Kakashi said.

"I know you will. I'll see you tonight at the safe house."

"Please be careful." Kakashi said with worry laced all throughout his voice. He was not comfortable with Itachi going on this type of mission all alone. He was strong, yes, but it was still a great deal to ask of a ninja, especially one that was only thirteen.

Itachi gave a nod and went over to Sasuke and helped him to get into his jacket. Kakashi summoned two of his larger dogs to carry the bags while he got his jacket and shoes on. Once they were all set Kakashi picked up Sasuke and they both gave one last look to Sasuke before they headed out the door. Itachi figured he would stay there in Kakashi's home until it was time for him to start his mission tonight. It would be better if he wasn't seen very much right now and he also needed some time alone to get his mind ready for what he needed to do tonight.

Kakashi made it to the tunnels without being seen, something he was very good at from being in the ANBU and a Captain. Once in the tunnels, Kakashi moved Sasuke so he was giving him a piggy back ride so he could grab one of the torches. They made their way through the tunnels, and Kakashi whispered to try and ease the worry that he could feel coming off of Sasuke.

"What's your favourite book Sas-Kun?"

"Like all of em."

Kakashi gave a small chuckle to that. Most children wanted to be outside running around and playing. Sasuke seemed to be perfectly happy to stay inside and read all day long or have someone read to him at least. Kakashi had no doubt in his mind once Sasuke could read he would have his nose in a book all day long.

"I thought I would teach you to read and write. That way you could write to Itachi while he is away."

"Weally?" Sasuke asked, and Kakashi could hear the hopefulness in his voice.

"Absolutely. We can start tomorrow if you want."

"Yes pwease."

"Ok, then first thing after breakfast tomorrow we will work on reading and writing. You are a very smart boy I know you will pick it up very quickly."

"Me smart?" Sasuke asked sounding confused.

"Of course you are Sas-Kun and don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise. You are a very smart little boy." Kakashi said ignoring the pain in his heart at the sound of Sasuke's voice. Kakashi knew Sasuke was smart; you could tell he was. He just needed someone to help him to catch up with the other kids.

"Ani says that."

"And your brother is very right on it. You'll see Sas-Kun you'll be reading and writing in no time at all."

"Yay." Sasuke said happily.

Kakashi continued to ask Sasuke questions as they went through the dark tunnels. They were going to be together for a long time, and Sasuke was supposed to be his son, so he had to make sure he knew everything he could about him. By the time they reach the end of the tunnel, it was dark outside and well past five. Kakashi didn't look back at the village as he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was worried that if he did look back at it, he would go and help Itachi with this part of the plan. He couldn't though; he had to take care of Sasuke and protect him. Sasuke was already falling asleep on his back, and Kakashi knew it wouldn't be long before he was fast asleep for the night. It was clear that Sasuke hadn't been sleeping well with Itachi gone on his last mission. Combining that with his weight issue he didn't have much energy in the day. Kakashi was hoping that within the next month Sasuke would be healthier with having the constant care that he would be able to provide. He couldn't help Itachi on his mission, but he could make sure that Sasuke was well taken care of and had everything he needed. Kakashi could do this for Itachi, and he wasn't about to let him down.

By the time they finally arrived it was well after eleven that night. Kakashi immediately went to one of the bedrooms upstairs in the house and put Sasuke to bed. Sasuke didn't even stir at being placed down on the unfamiliar bed. Kakashi covered him up and then headed back down the stairs to release his hounds and to wait for Itachi to show.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It wasn't until after one in the morning when Kakashi felt the presence nearby. He went out the front door and wasn't surprised at all to see Itachi. He knew who it would be before he even went outside. He could feel his heart breaking at the sight of Itachi. He had a few spots of blood on him that Kakashi knew weren't his. His eyes were red, and a few tears were going down his cheeks. Kakashi went straight over to Itachi and pulled him into a hug. Itachi wrapped his arms around Kakashi, and his breath hitched as he let a few silent tears go down his face. Kakashi just held onto Itachi and was prepared to do so for as long as Itachi needed him to. After a moment Itachi pulled away and headed inside. Kakashi easily followed and once inside Kakashi spoke.

"Did anyone see you?"

"No."

"It's done then?"

"I couldn't do it." Itachi softly admitted.

"They're alive?" Kakashi asked as his mind was already working out what they would need to do now to make sure they were safe.

"The men and women are dead. Anyone over the age of thirteen is dead, but the children. I couldn't do it. All I could see was Sasuke in them. They were innocent children. I couldn't do it." Itachi said as he collapsed down onto the couch.

Kakashi went over and sat down beside him as his mind was racing.

"You should never have been placed in that situation. Where are they? What happens now?"

"They're gone. There was only ten of them. I told them that it was ordered by the village for their deaths. I took them to a secret underground location that the Uchiha use. They will be safe down there and taken care of my an old family friend. I burnt the Compound down so no one would notice the difference. I couldn't kill them. There was so much blood as it was, I couldn't add to it. They could still grow up to defend the village. They could still be good people. They're young they could be anything." Itachi said trying to justify his actions.

"You don't have to convince me of anything Ai. I agree with you that the children should have been spared. I'm glad that you didn't kill them; that you didn't completely destroy who you are for the village. You made the right decision."

"I hope it's not one I live to regret. I just couldn't do it. How is Sasuke?"

"He's alright. He fell asleep during the trip. He's looking forward to learning how to read and write."

"The one-on-one time will be really good for him. He needs it. I can't thank you enough for this Kibo."

"And you'll never have to. Why don't you get a shower and then get some sleep."

"I can't. I have to go to the Akatsuki base and try to get in. By afternoon most of the world will know what I've done. It shouldn't be too hard to get in. I still have a long journey ahead of me. They operate out of the Rain village. You'll need to avoid that area."

"I will. Are you sure you can't stay?"

"I wish I could. I need to see Sasuke; I promised him I would before I left." Itachi said as he got up and Kakashi could see the acceptance in Itachi's eyes. He didn't want to do this, but he had accepted that he had no other choice, but to do this.

Kakashi sat and watched as Itachi went up the stairs and into the bedroom that was holding Sasuke without even needed to be told. Itachi went into the room and saw Sasuke curled up in the bed. Itachi went over to the bed and sat down on the edge. He took a moment to look at the sleeping face of his sweet, innocent little brother. Itachi didn't know when the next time would be that he would see him, but he had to leave for Sasuke's own good and protection. Itachi had to be the strong one for them once again, and he was not going to let Sasuke be put in harm's way. Itachi gently placed his hand on Sasuke's shoulder and called his name. Sasuke all too easily woke up as he was so used to be being woken up in the middle of the night by someone. Sasuke gave him a warm smile as he shot up and wrapped his arms around Itachi.

"Ani, you back."

"I told you I would be. I can't stay long I have the mission I need to go on. I just wanted to see you first before I had to leave. How was it with Kakashi?"

"Ashi pwomise to teach me to wead a wite." Sasuke answered as he pulled back.

"He told me. He said he was looking forward to it too. I'm happy you will have someone here for you and someone that can help you learn lots of amazing things. I'm going to come and see you as much and as often as I can. I don't know how long this mission will be for, but I promise I'll come see every chance that I can."

"K." Sasuke said sadly, but he knew that he wouldn't be able to convince Itachi to stay, he had never been able to before.

"I love you Ototo. Always remember that."

"I love you Ani."

"You be good for Kakashi, and you have lots of fun with him. Don't ever be afraid to be yourself and be a kid with him. All I want is for you to be happy Ototo."

"You come back?"

"I promise you; I will be back."

"Ok, I be good boy."

"I know you will. You always are. I have to go now Ototo. I'll come see you as soon as I can. Never forget that I can always find you. So if you aren't here, I can still come and see you. You'll never lose me."

Sasuke gave a sad nod, and Itachi pulled him in for another hug and soaked it all in as this may be the last time in a long while that he would be able to hold his brother in his arms. After a moment Itachi had to pull back at risk of never letting go. He poked Sasuke's forehead before he got up from the bed.

"Get some sleep you need it Ototo. I'll see you soon."

"Bye Ani." Sasuke said sadly.

Itachi headed out of the room and closed the door before making his way back down to the living room where Kakashi was patiently waiting.

"He's pretty sad right now. He might need a hug." Itachi said.

"I'll go check on him once you've gone. I'll raise him like my own. I promise you."

"I know you will. I'm sorry, I never wanted you to be involved in this mess."

"You didn't involve me Ai, I involved myself, and I don't regret a moment of it and I never will. You need to promise me something, though." Kakashi said in a serious voice as he made his way over to Itachi.

"Promise me you'll come home. That no matter what you will survive this and when it's all over the three of us will go on to have the life we've been waiting to have."

"I promise. No matter what I'll be back." Itachi said with determination.

Kakashi pulled Itachi in for another hug, but he knew he couldn't hold onto him for long. Itachi had to go, and they both knew the longer he stayed here, the harder it would be for Itachi to leave. Itachi was the one to pull back first this time, but instead and walking away he pulled Kakashi down to his mouth and gave him a kiss this time. Kakashi could feel the need within the kiss, and he placed his hand on Itachi's cheek and kissed him deeply with as much passion as he could put into it. This was something Itachi needed, and Kakashi was more than happy to give it to him. When they both were out of breath, they pulled back.

"I'll always be yours." Itachi whispered.

"I'll always be yours." Kakashi whispered right back.

Itachi gave Kakashi one last quick kiss before stepped back and headed for the door.

"See you soon Kibo."

"See you soon my Ai."

And with that Itachi walked out the door and started the next stage of his mission. Kakashi let out a shaky breath before he turned and headed up the stairs. He had a little seven-year-old boy to comfort, and he wasn't about to let Sasuke deal with any more pain on his own. Kakashi walked into the room and saw Sasuke curled up and crying. Kakashi went over to Sasuke and got down on the bed beside him before he pulled Sasuke into his arms. Sasuke curled up against Kakashi's chest and continued to cry his little heart out. Kakashi rubbed a soothing hand along Sasuke's back as he softly spoke.

"It's okay Sas-Kun he'll be back before you know it. We're going to have lots of fun together, and you can tell him all about it when he comes back."

"Miss Ani." Sasuke said between hitches.

"Me too Sas, I miss him too. We'll get through this together. I promise I'm not going anywhere. I'll always be here for you. We can do this."

Sasuke continued to cry himself to sleep, and Kakashi continued to hold the sweet seven-year-old boy that had wormed his way into his heart. Kakashi loved this little boy, and he was going to make sure he had an amazing life. Kakashi didn't move even once Sasuke fell asleep. He continued to hold on to him and slowly fell asleep himself. Tomorrow would be the start of their new life. One Kakashi was determined to make amazing for Sasuke. Itachi would be spending the next who knows how many years in danger and Kakashi was going to make sure he never had to worry about Sasuke during any of them. Kakashi fell asleep with Sasuke in his arms, Itachi's lingering kiss on his lips and Itachi on his mind.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N: Did you miss me? Follow me on Facebook DianneRose2016**


	2. Quick Note

Quick Note

Hey guys!

I wanted to let you know that I have started a website for Naruto Fanfiction. I am currently looking for some authors to create accounts and start posting their own stories. If you would like to add your stories to my new website please PM me for the website address and more info on it.

For anyone looking to check out the site it is currently in its infant stage. It will work as a normal Fanfiction site, but there is a place for people to request story Challenges, Awards and Betas. You will also be able to find R rated stories that can touch on erotica and taboo topics. Please PM me if you would like more information on it or the site name.

Thanks Guys!


End file.
